galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Malcom Moon
"Our best wasn't good enough.." Malcom Moon was a Jedi Knight in the time of the Clone Wars. Malcom was a force sensitive Jedi who was stronger then Hassel Bondi in the force. Malcom knew to control his emotions and how to keep calm in bad situations. Malcom was good friends with Hassel Bondi and Obi-wan Kenobi. Malcom also met the members of clone group Golden Squad. Malcom had a brother named Hasley who was killed when Savage Opress attacked the Temple of Eedit on Devaron. Malcom was sad that his brother died but knew he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. Malcom was later killed during Order 66. Early life Malcom Moon was Born on the stormy world of Matalyyk, Malcom learned he was force sensitive when a Jedi came to his home world to stop smugglers,one was right near the jedi and Malcom force pushed the smuggler to his death. The Jedi was named Gibbs D'nar, who said "Wow little one you have the power of the force and know how to use it. I must take you back to the jedi temple to start your training. Do you wish to do this my friend." D'nar took Moon back to the temple and started his Jedi training. Jedi Training When Malcom was a Jedi youngling he was to the cold planet of Ilum to harvest his lightsaber crystal. During the time on Ilum he learned the true value of courage, he helped one youngling harvest their crystal. After Ilum, Malcom made his lightsaber and started his saber training. Malcom was one of the few to harvest their crystal successfully. "Harvesting your crystal, means making your saber. you chose your parts and we use the force to build it." Now Or Never He knew if he didn't do his best after his training he was down and out from his life as a Jedi. He knew what most saw was the heartache that made Jedi who they were and he was not afraid to do the thing he thought was the game changer. "We all know whatever we do that the world of the Jedi has never been stronger." Rushed into battle When the Jedi were sent to Geonosis to help get Obi-wan,Anakin and Padme out of trouble, Malcom was rushed into battle and his Master Gibbs D'nar also. Malcom went with several hundred Jedi. When they get there a full blown battle was happening, inexperienced and concerned Malcom participated in the battle without worry but was nervous about it. Death During Order 66 During the end of the Clone Wars, Order 66 was issued and Malcom was mediating and had no idea on what was happening. He opened his eyes to see the Temple on fire and clones killing his friends. Moon ran to protect who he could but he was attacked an killed in the process. "Moon failed to protect the ones he loved dearly. It was his caring nature that brought his downfall, In every way it made it possible for Moon." Category:Jedi